


The Stranger Who Showed Up One Day At Our Door

by thecattydddy



Series: The Stranger Series [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sequel, Terezi really only has a short appearance but its still a thing, also, and also jealous dirk is a best dirk, aw yeah roxah!, because reasons, feel free to tell me, if you guys want me to write other additives onto this AU, otherwise this is going to be it, sideships, stranger series, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had done a rather generous thing, helping his bro and Jake get together, but Dirk couldn't let him off so easy with being a meddler. John is coming to town and revenge is a dish best served hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just a random reader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just+a+random+reader).



> Okay, so this one fabulous reader of my last fic "Who's That Stranger You've Spoken Of Before" suggested that I make a follow-up fic in which Dirk gets Dave and John together. I have decided to do just that!
> 
> So, basically I hope to split this story up into two part and then it'll be done. Unless someone really wants me to make another part to this (not that I can really think of anything else to add to this besides what happened at Janey's party), I'm going to conclude this series of sorts, so thank you all sososo much for reading and I hope you enjoy some of my other stuff as well!

It had been exactly three months since Jake had walked back into Dirk’s life. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he actually did something right, even if it was mostly Dave’s doing. Thinking about the little devil made Dirk turn to the couch, where Dave watched some anime about countries or something. He was obsessed with the show, really, but would claim otherwise or try and pass it off as ironic if questioned. Dirk thought it was actually incredibly cute.

“A penny for your thoughts?” a short kiss was pressed into his cheek and Dirk shifted his vision slightly to glance at his boyfriend from behind his pointed shades.

Jake had really been planning on leaving after only a few days, which would have been quite upsetting for the both of them, to say the least, but after Dave’s little stunt, Jake and him got to talking. He would be staying with them for the time being, having nothing but a large, empty home to go back to on that island of his. Dirk liked to joke that he’d get the poor guy a dog if he wasn’t certain to accidently kill it. Jake would simply roll his eyes and mumble something along the lines of “mature as ever, I see.”

“It’d be a waste of a penny,” Dirk returned his gaze back to his brother.

“You’re not still bent on revenge, are you?” Jake scoffed, “Honestly, Strider. You’d think this a good thing, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course it is,” Dirk nodded, “But the little bastard showed me up. I can’t let that lie or else he’ll get cocky and rebellious. Trust me, I know these things.”

“Sure you do,” Jake chuckled. His laughter trailed off and he decided to bring up a more serious topic in place of it, “Dirk. We really need to talk.”

“We are talking,” Dirk answered, tensing at the sudden change in Jake’s tone. He inched ever so slightly towards the door, prepared to make a run for it if necessary.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jake took his arm, sternly, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Dirk groaned, repressing the urge to pout at the floor, “Fine. What is it, English?”

“It’s about me returning home,” Jake answered.

“I thought you were staying,” Dirk said, a little too quickly. Jake picked up on the sudden panic and chuckled a little.

“Calm down, Dirk. Golly,” he laughed, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips, quickly, “It’ll only be long enough for me to get home, pack some things and then get back.”

“Like what things?” Dirk raised an eyebrow.

“Clothing, for one,” Jake said.

“You have clothes,” Dirk pointed out.

“I’ve been out of fresh undergarments for days,” Jake corrected, “And as sure I am that you enjoy seeing me in your boxers, I’d like a pair of my own.”

“How long will it take?” Dirk questioned.

“Depending on when the mailman is making his rounds, about two weeks, give or take.”

“I think my boxers fit you better, anyways,” Dirk stated.

“I practically drown in them, Dirk,” Jake reminded.

“Its a new trend,” Dirk insisted.

“Dirk...” Jake rolled his eyes, stopping his attempts before they could really start, “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I just got you back,” Dirk frowned.

“And I’m not going anywhere,” Jake threaded his fingers into Dirk’s, “It’ll be over before you know it.

“Hey! Ladies! Can you keep it down over there!” Dave threw a GamerBro magazine at them, missing his mark by quite a ways but not really caring, “I’m trying to watch TV over here. Jegus...”

“I still don’t understand what that means,” Jake muttered.

“It’s a joke with one of his internet pals,” Dirk explained, “That blind girl, right? What’s her name?”

“Terezi,” Dave answered, returning to his show, “And she likes dragons and law, too, you know. You don’t have to point out she’s blind every time you talk about her.”

“Oh, what. Do you have a crush on the girl?” Dirk teased.

“Just because I’m not a douche like you doesn’t mean I want to get into her pants, Dude,” Dave glared.

“I’m just messing, Dave,” Dirk held up his hands, innocently.

“Besides,” Jake added, “We all know your heart belongs to that one Washington boy, Dave.”

“When are you leaving, again?” Dave demanded.

“Tomorrow,” Jake replied, to which Dirk shot him a look, “Oh, don’t be a baby about this, Dirk. It’s not as if I’m never coming back... I was thinking perhaps the three of us could go out for dinner before I left.”

“You want me to go out with you guys?” Dave hesitated.

“Yes,” Jake confirmed, “I don’t see what the problem is. We all eat together at home.”

“Yeah, but I’m surprised you actually want to be seen with a teenager while on another of your numerous dates,” Dave shrugged, “Aren’t I a bit young to be including in this highly active relationship, English?”

“I...” Jake opened his mouth and then closed it, again, “He is very obviously yours, Dirk.”

“I try,” Dirk let a small grin onto his face. He walked up to Dave, ruffling his hair just to piss him off, “Be ready by eight, Princess.”

“Whatever,” Dave swatted him away, returning to his show.

`_`_`_`_`_`_`

Jake led the way into the little diner, leaving the Striders to follow him. Dave shot Dirk a disapproving look, but Dirk simply shrugged in response.

They were given a table and menus after a short wait. Once they were alone and the waiter was off with their orders, Dave cleared his throat, indicating he wanted to interrupt the flirting between Jake and Dirk.

“What is it?” Dirk demanded, narrowing his eyes in warning.

“So, uh... I’m gonna be having someone over,” Dave began, turning to look at the other tables instead of those at his own.

“Oh?” Jake raised an eyebrow. He turned to Dirk, who only shrugged in equal confusion.

“Yeah,” Dave confirmed.

“And who, exactly, is this that you’re having over?” Dirk questioned.

“A friend,” Dave picked at his nails, a grimace set on his face, like he really didn’t want to be saying this.

“Well, if you’re going to be all mysterious about it, then I suppose I’ll just have to say they can’t come,” Dirk crossed his arms. Dave’s head shot up in alarm.

“No, Man! You can’t do that! He’s flying in all the way from...” Dave trailed off, biting his lip, “Fuck. Never mind. They aren’t coming. Forget it. He would have hated it anyways.”

“Oh, come now,” Jake elbowed Dirk, scowling him, silently, “Your brother is just being a hardass. Who have you invited over, Dave? I’d love to know.”

“You’re not even going to be here,” Dave stated.

“No, but if I think this visitor sounds alright, I have ways of persuading your brother,” Jake smirked.

“You do not,” Dirk argued.

“You be quiet or else you aren’t getting sex before I leave,” Jake warned.

“Like you would go without it,” Dirk huffed, but otherwise remained silent.

“Do you mind?” Dave rolled his eyes, “Young ears are present and I do not need that image in my head.”

“Oh, just tell me about your guest, already,” Jake laughed, “Is he your age?”

“Yeah, about,” Dave nodded, “Huge dork. His dad finally agreed to get him tickets to come out here.”

“So you met this guy online? That seems a little dangerous,” Dirk mentioned, “How do you know he’s even who he says he is?”

“Shh. You hush, Dirk,” Jake waved him away, “Have I heard about this kid before or what?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Dave shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Hold up a second,” Jake leaned in towards him, smiling slyly, “This isn’t who I think it is, is it?”

“Maybe,” Dave bit his lip to hide a smile.

“Oh, David! How splendid! You must be excited!” Jake clapped his hands together, the smile turning into a larger grin.

“Yeah, I guess,” Dave turned away to save his image.

“What? Who is it?” Dirk questioned, to which Jake shook his head.

“None of your business, Mister.”

“I think it kind of is, if they’re going to be staying at my house,” Dirk replied.

“Shh,” Jake pressed a finger to his lips, “All you need to know is that I forbid you from messing this up in anyway. Are we clear?”

“But I-” Dirk argued.

“Ah! Ah!” Jake interrupted.

Dirk sighed, heavily, “Fine. Whatever. Just team up against Dirk. That’s cool.”

“You’re going to be so happy. Trust me,” Jake kissed him, quickly, “When is he coming, Son?”

“Like... Two days from now,” Dave answered.

“Such a shame I’m going to miss him,” Jake snapped his fingers, “Perhaps I’ll come back early and drag your brother away for a night, eh?”

“It wouldn’t fall onto idol hands,” Dave promised. Dirk looked between the two of them, skeptically. He was not happy about this arrangement.

`_`_`_`_`_`_`

It had only been twenty four hours since Jake left and already Dirk was feeling grumpy. Dave was running around the house, making sure everything was _cool enough_ for when his guest showed. He’d been stuffing all of Dirk’s shitty puppets away, but Dirk had drawn the line at Cal, insisting that he was as much a part of the family as any and that he would be meeting this mysterious guest as well. Dave groaned, but didn’t fight the subject.

It was eventually time for them to head for the airport in order to retrieve this guest from his flight. Dave spent the entire time cleaning his glasses and fixing his hair. It reminded Dirk a lot of himself when he heard Jake was going to be in town. 

_Dirk stood in the kitchen, debating whether to clean out the microwave and make himself some pizza bites or to just forget the whole thing and order a pizza when the phone rang. He picked it up, holding it between his ear and his shoulder to leave his hands free to poor a glass of orange juice._

_“You’re speaking to Dirk Strider,” he said, lifelessly, “If this is that Caliborn douche, stop trying to blackmail me into making porn, Man. I already said I’d do it. You don’t have to threaten the president. Seriously.”_

_“Hello, Dirk,” a male voice laughed on the other end, an English accent threaded through his words. Dirk set the orange juice container down and picked up his glass, sipping it hesitantly before speaking again._

_“Who is this?”_

_“What, you don’t recognise me? I am hurt, Strider!” the other voice replied, light-heartedly, “It’s Jake.”_

_“Jake who?” Dirk pressed._

_“English,” came the reply, “Please tell me that rings a bell, because I do not think it wise for either of us if I bring up what happened at Janey’s party that one year in order to remind you.”_

_The glass slipped out of Dirk’s hand and shattered against the floor, to which he jumped in surprise, dropping the phone in the process._

_“Shit, shit, shit!” he recollected the phone and grabbed a towel to try and clean up the mess he’d made, “Fuck. I was not expecting that.”_

_“Are you alright over there, Mate?” Jake asked, concern hinting at his tone, but also a bit of a chuckle._

_“Yeah. I just dropped my juice,” Dirk insisted, “Seriously, English! What the Hell!”_

_“Well, I happened to be in town and was hoping to see you,” Jake explained, “Eighteen years is a bit long for one man not to see his best bro.” A lump caught in Dirk’s throat for a moment. Best bros was all Jake said, but did he care about everything else they had been? Did he even remember._

_“Oh?” Dirk muttered, pushing all those questions away._

_“Yeah,” Jake confirmed, “Perhaps I could stop by today? Just so much as your brother wouldn’t mind. You still have him, right?”_

_“Yeah. Dave,” Dirk nodded, picking up a few pieces of broken glass and tossing them in the trash, “He won’t care. He’s at school. anyways.”_

_“Brilliant!” Dirk could practically hear his grin through the phone, “I’ll be right around, then!”_

_“I guess I’ll just tidy up or something,” Dirk replied and then he clicked the end button, refusing to let any form of goodbye slip in there. He was breathing heavily for a moment, but then a smile crept onto his face, bringing happiness to the anxiety._

_He was going to be seeing Jake, again._

_He was going to be seeing Jake, but not with the house looking like so._

“Dude!” Dave called, bringing Dirk back to the present.

“Woah! What?” Dirk demanded, turning to him.

“Do I look alright?” Dave asked, “I only asked you like seven hundred times.”

“Why the hell do you care?” Dirk scoffed, “You’re a Strider. You always look good.”

“I know that, but what if the Strider charm isn’t enough? He might not be affected by it like other people.”

“Shit. You got a crush on this guy or something?” Dirk questioned.

“No!” Dave shouted, “I just want to make a good impression. That’s all.”

“You’ll be fine, Dave. Now, shut your mouth and put that damn mirror up. You’re going to become a petite yellow flower if you keep staring at your own face much longer.”

“Did you just call me Narcissistic?” Dave scowled.

“I did,” Dirk chuckled.

“You’re one to talk,” Dave huffed, flipping the mirror up and staring out the window the rest of the way. Once they reach the airport, Dirk found them a parking spot and they rushed inside, keeping an eye out for their appropriate flight. When they finally found it, Dave was pacing. Dirk took ahold of his shirt and shoved him into a chair.

“Striders don’t pace,” Dirk reminded, sternly.

“Right,” Dave readjusted his glasses, “Right. I’m just testing you, that’s all.”

“You gonna tell me who he is?” Dirk questioned.

“Never,” Dave shook his head. They sat, waiting, for about ten minutes, when people began to finally emerge from the terminal. Dave shot out of his seat, looking around for someone specific. Finally, he must have spotted them, because his entire person changed from the frantic teenage girl to the stoic Strider he was raised to be. He nodded in a general direction and Dirk followed where his line of vision to a young boy, close to Dave in age, supporting black hair and nerdy little square glasses. He waved frantically to Dave before running the distance to them.

“Dave!” he cheered, pulling the kid into an embrace and momentarily ruining his mask. Dave finally recovered, resting his hands on the boy’s hips until he pulled away, “It’s so nice to finally see you in person!”

“Same,” Dave nodded, a tight line as his mouth. Dirk spent his whole life with this kid, however, and he recognised the slight sparkle in Dave’s eyes at the boy’s arrival.

“Let me tell you! The airport in Washington was crazy packed!” the kid laughed, “You would not _believe_ how many sweet pranks my dad got away with in the parking lot before they confiscated his shaving cream.”

“Sounds insane,” Dave replied. Dirk narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Washington. He knew there was something about that state that he should be remembering, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it...

When it finally clicked in place for him, it was like a curtain had been pulled back, exposing the sunlight and he even let out a soft, “ _Oooooh_.”

“Oh, what?” Dave demanded, turning to him.

“Is this that one you have a-” Dirk began, smirking.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dave hissed, glaring daggers, “And you promised not to mess this up.”

“Right, course,” Dirk’s grin grew wicked. He was finally going to get that revenge he needed.

“This is your Bro, right?” the kid’s eyes wandered over to Dirk, giving him a smile and offering him a hand to shake, “Hi, Mister Strider. My name is John. I’ve heard lots of great things about you!”

“You have?” Dirk raised an eyebrow, ruffling John’s hair instead of going in for the handshake, “Well. You’ll have to tell me all about them on the way home."


	2. The Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so threw some of my sideships in there because reasons. Enjoy Dave being a dork and Jake suddenly showing up out of nowhere.

Dirk had been in the kitchen for quite some time, stealing glances over the glass of orange soda that he’d been drinking, for about twenty minutes now, at the two teenage boys failing miserably at whatever game they were playing. Dave made a few, cautious advances, but would fall through every time John seemed to be oblivious to it. At one point, John mentioned the Rose girl that Dave had talked about once or twice and about some chick named Vriska, who he said he was thinking about inviting out to Washington sometime. Dirk was about ready to jump in there and strangle Dave for the indifferent responses he gave despite the subtle sadness in his eyes.

Dirk heard a slight ping from the counter and looked over to see his phone vibrating. He quickly picked it up, hoping it would be Jake as they hadn’t spoken since that morning.

“Jake?” he said, probably a little too hopefully.

“Wow, Dick, way to make a girl feel special,” came the slurred words of a female voice on the other end, “Hehe. Whoops, I meant Dirk.”

“Who is this?” Dirk demanded, annoyed. He really could care less about some random chick drunk dialing him and his hopes had been dashed, on top of that.

“Oh, you are so lucky Jack said you didn't recognise him neither, mister,” she scowled, “Fuck I mean Jerk! Jake! Yeah that’s it.”

“You’ve been talking to Jake?” Dirk asked, confused. He didn’t seem to notice Dave and John had paused their game to eavesdrop on his conversation, Dave narrowing his eyes, suspiciously, “You got a name?”

“Yeeeah,” she assured, “I’ll give you a hint. It starts with an _R_ and ends in an _oxy_!”

“Roxy!” Dirk yelled, startling the teenagers, “Roxy, what the hell! I haven’t heard from you in years! Where have you been?”

“Hereanthere,” she answered, some of her words mashing together, “Got a job and a kid. Met a really neat fellow, Dirky. He got me knocked up then high-tailed it outta here like nobody’s buisna... Buisnous... You know what I mean. Don’t worry though! I hunted him down anhes paying me tons of money which i use to buy all these wizards. Lemme tell ya...”

“That’s my girl,” Dirk chuckled, picking up his soda and leaving his apartment to get some privacy on the roof, “So, what do I owe this occasion?”

“Jerk called me,” she explained, “Told me he’d assigned you a very important task... Hehe. Ass-igned.”

“Oh, shut up,” Dirk rolled his eyes, “And this task is...”

“Well, tah get your brother and his lil washingboard crush together, of course!” Roxy cheered.

“Washington,” Dirk corrected.

“You know what I meant, smarm ass,” she returned.

“Okay, but I’m pretty sure he told me not to mess with them,” Dirk stated.

“Yeah, he actually called me tah agree with him, since he thought it’d be enough of a surprise tah keep you on your word, but you know what I saytahthat?”

“What?” Dirk asked, smirking.

“Revenge is well in order heeere,” Roxy grinned, “So you’re gonna go about it like _thus_...”

`_`_`_`_`_`_`

Dirk really should have considered that listening to a drunk chick when planning his attack should have been a bad idea, but it’s been so long since they’d last spoken and she seemed so assured that this plan was golden that, when prompted, he’d agreed.

Now, the three of them sat, eating dinner all about the apartment. If Jake had been there, he might have insisted they all sit together, but the Striders had been taking advantage of his absence all week and John kind of just fell into routine alongside them.

John was supposed to leave in the morning and with Dave being the little pussy he was, had made no attempts besides the irony laced flirting he really wasn’t all that great at, anyways.

“We should eat at the table,” Dirk announced, stealing Dave’s plate of food and carrying it away.

“Dude! What the hell!” Dave demanded.

“Don’t be a little bitch, Dave,” Dirk warned, “Get your and your girlfriend’s ass’ over here.”

“You’re turning the fuck into English,” Dave pouted, motioning for John to follow him to the table, where they all relocated, “He’s a bad influence.”

“Your own fault,” Dirk shrugged, staring at Dave. This was to be his only warning against the plans he had in store for him.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dave narrowed his eyes behind his shades, understanding Dirk’s true message.

“You know the way out of this,” Dirk smirked.

“Fuck you,” Dave hissed.

“I’m already spoken for,” Dirk replied, “But I’m sure someone else would be willing to fill in that spot. John?”

“W-what?” he stared, face tinting slightly at being addressed at that particular moment.

“Would you like something to drink?” he smiled, as innocently as a Strider can actually pull of.

“Oh, uh... Sure!” John smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, “That would be nice.”

“Dave, go get your guest a drink,” Dirk commanded.

“Why the hell did you ask if you were just going to send me to do it?” Dave grumbled, rising and filling a glass with soda. Just as he was about to return to his seat, Dirk stopped him.

“Wait hold up. Gimme that.”

“Wha-” Dirk took the glass from him, inspecting the beverage and then shoved it back at him, spilling it all over Dave’s shirt, “Dude! You’re not giving away my soda. Think again, smart ass.”

“Ah! Shit, Bro!” Dave growled, looking down at the huge soaked spot in his middle, “Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“Just take it off,” Dirk waved away, “I’ll just wash it later.”

“No!” Dave refused, turning red.

“Oh come on. It’s not like anyone cares,” Dirk rolled his eyes, “I’m your goddamn brother and Egbert over there is as straight as a stick-”

“Hetroflexible, actually,” John corrected.

“What?” Dave turned to him, “What the hell does that mean?”

“I’m straight, but shit happens,” John shrugged.

“Really,” Dirk leaned towards him, “Interesting. I was certain you were strictly into cats.”

“Well, so did I, to be honest,” John admitted, “Just got to thinking about stuff last year and... I guess special cases could be made.”

“Like for one night stands or...” Dirk wondered.

“I don’t do those,” John stated, “Also, I’m only like fifteen, Mister Strider. You’re kind of assuming I have a highly active sex life...”

“I’m actually surprised you don’t, the way Dave talks about you and all,” Dirk mentioned. A shirt was thrown in his face.

“Ah,” Dave glared, returning to his seat, “Much better.”

“You never got my drink,” John pointed out, cheekily.

“Fuck you, Egbert,” Dave flipped him off.

“I’m sure you’d like that,” Dirk mentioned.

“Shut the hell-” Dave’s eyes were aflame and Dirk simply stood, tossing his plate in the sink,

“I’ll be on my way to-” he began, only to be interrupted by the door being opened and someone walking in, carrying way too many bags at once. The room fell silent and all eyes fell on him.

“Yes, just go ahead and gawk while I struggle through the door,” Jake stated, “You Striders are just so _incredibly_ helpful.”

“Jake!” Dirk grinned, rushing to his side to help him with his stuff, but not before giving him a quick kiss, “I missed you.”

“Clearly,” Jake chuckled, transferring his gaze to Dave, eyebrow raised, “Dave. Why are you not wearing a shirt?”

“It’s totally his fault!” Dave pointed at Dirk.

“Oh?” Jake frowned, giving Dirk a death glare, “I thought I told you not to meddle.”

“Yeah, but then Roxy called and we kind of-” Dirk started.

“Oh, _yes_ because taking her advice is going to go just swimmingly,” Jake placed a hand on his hip.

“God, please don’t tell me that Meenah chick is still living on that island,” Dirk groaned, picking up on the _swimmingly_ instantly.

“Don’t avoid the topic, Mister,” Jake scowled, “I told you not to get involved in Dave’s little crush and you did deliberately that!”

“Crush?” John blinked, “What crush? Dave, who do you have a crush on?”

“No-” Dave began.

“Well, you of course, John,” Jake stated, absent-mindedly, “I’d really love to stay and chat, however someone has been a great deal of trouble while I was gone. We’re going out, Dirk.”

Dirk opened his mouth to object, but decided against it and just followed a fuming Jake through the doors. As soon as they were shut, Jake’s anger faded.

“You do realise you just told him, right?” Dirk pointed out.

“I know,” Jake smirked, winking.

Dave sat dumbfounded as he was left in the apartment, John staring holes into the back of his head.

“So... Yeah,” Dave turned to him, “That’s the extent of my family. Now you can just sit there and imagine living with them every day, huh?”

“How long have you had this _crush_?” John crossed his arms.

“Egbert, I don’t really-” Dave tried.

“Don’t lie to me, Dave,” John stopped him.

Dave sighed, heavily, “A while.”

“Define _a while_ ,” John commanded.

“Shit, I don’t know,” Dave hid his face in his hands, “A couple years, maybe?”

“And were you going to tell me?” John asked.

“No, not really,” Dave admitted.

“Never even considered the possibility I might like you the same way?” John demanded.

“Look, I know that you probably think- Wait. Shit, what?”

“You’re the _flexible_ to my _hetro_ , Dave,” John stated, “I wasn’t really interested in guys until you, but I figured you probably would have made it known if you had felt the same.”

“Like... Seriously?” Dave searched John’s eyes for any signs of falsehood.

“And the girls think _I’m_ the dork,” John chuckled, “Yes, Dave. I’m serious.”

“So, like if I proposed hot make-outs right about now...” Dave prompted.

“I just confessed my undying love for you and that’s your reaction?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty much,” Dave confirmed.

John laughed, “Sure, Dave. Why not?”

`_`_`_`_`_`_`

“Dirk, did I tell you how I saw Aranea?” Jake smirked, poking his side as they stood, waiting for John to board his plane back to Washington, “She was very happy to see me.”

“I swear to god, English. Mention that girl one more fucking time and I’m gonna put a goddamn padlock on your dick,” Dirk hissed.

“Aw, don’t be so jealous, Dirk,” Jake chuckled, “You know that thing with her was over before it started. I couldn’t compete with Meenah, anyways.”

“I don’t fucking care, just can it.”

“Do you guys mind?” Dave demanded, “I’m kind of saying goodbye and shit.”

“Don’t worry, Dave,” Jake smirked, “We’ll be happy to send you out to see him, often.”

“You’re just saying that so that you can have the apartment to yourselves,” Dave glared.

“Yeah, basically,” Dirk shrugged, “You want to go now, actually? I’m sure we can still stuff you in the luggage.”

“Ignore them,” John placed a kiss on Dave’s nose, smiling sadly, “I’ll talk to my dad about letting you come out next time you’re free, alright? I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.”

“I’m gonna miss you, John,” Dave stated, “You better send me lots of pictures.”

“No dick pics, tho,” Dirk interrupted, “You little kids are too young for that.”

“BRO,” Dave turned to him, “SHUT. UP.”

“Try not to kill them,” John chuckled, offering Dave one last kiss before he was gone. Dave sighed and trekked back to the car with the other two.

“You guys are so lucky,” Dave muttered, “You don’t have to live so far away from one another.”

“It wasn’t always like that, Dave,” Dirk assured him, “Trust me.”

“Actually, there was this one time when we got into a spat and broke it off for a week and I ended up with this one girl on my island named Aranea-”

“I thought I told you to shut the fuck up about her,” Dirk growled.

“Look at him,” Jake placed a hand on Dirk’s shoulder, laughing, “He’s still jealous, even after all these years!”

“Fuck you,” Dirk grumbled.

“Maybe later, Dear,” Jake grinned, kissing his cheek.

“Oh my god, Guys,” Dave moaned, rubbing his eyes, “Get a room.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well, that concludes this sequel! I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to leave comments and such because I love those. ;)


End file.
